


here be dragons

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 5x15 :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	here be dragons

**Author's Note:**

> For 5x15 :)

“Is that all, Matsumoto-san?” the shop-keeper asked him. Jun nodded. “Well then, that’ll be 7500 yen,” the shop-keeper told him. Jun handed over the money and picked up the bag, turning to the man currently perusing the art stall next to him

“Satoshi, I’m done. Let’s go,” Jun said. The man turned to him and nodded. “What did you buy?” Satoshi asked him. “The usual. Dried meat, some herbs, some books for Sho and some plant seeds for Masaki,” Jun replied. “And hats?” Satoshi asked, voice tinged with amusement. “And hats. What did you get?” Jun asked.

“More brushes and ink. I’ll have to ask Masaki to help me make more coloured ink. I also got some metalwork puzzles for Kazu to solve and a few more music scores,” Satoshi told him. Jun was about to say something, when a bell rang three times.

“Dragons!” someone yelled. Someone else screamed as large shadows flew by above them, swooping down to swipe livestock. Jun and Satoshi huddled in the art trader’s tent. Above them, a dragon roared.  Then all was silent. Slowly, the people wandered out, and soon the market regained its bustle.

“It was the yellow and red dragons this week,” someone was heard saying. Jun and Satoshi exchanged looks and went to retrieve their horses. They rode out of the town with their shopping and headed for the mountain that was the usual backdrop for the townspeople, named Mount Arashi for the grey storm clouds that shrouded the peak of the mountain every day.

They rode hard for half a day, before reaching the base of the mountain. They tethered their horses in the stables and _shifted_.  
” _Let’s go, Jun,_ ” Satoshi said, tendrils of smoke rising from his nostrils as he spoke. Jun nodded, before grabbing the supplies in his claws and taking off. They circled the mountain to the other side of the mountain, which was inaccessible from the town they’d just left, and landing heavily in a cave opening.

“ _Guys, we’re back,_ ” Jun said as they treaded further into the cave. The cave led into a large tunnel which split into many different smaller tunnels, all large enough for their size, of course. This was only part of the large cave network in which they lived in.

“ _Oh, what did you guys get? Sho and Kazu aren’t back yet,_ ” Masaki came thumping out from one of the tunnels. He trailed the two into the large storage area where they kept their food. Jun set the bags down and shifted.

He grabbed the bags with his hands and set them on the floor, unpacking them and sorting them into the different shelves. Satoshi disappeared into one of the tunnels with a few other bags, probably to sort out the things that they had bought that didn’t belong in the food storage area. “I know, Masaki, we saw them,” Jun said, amusedly, “Kazu had some opinions to share when he was trying to decide whose livestock to take.”

Masaki huffed amusedly and shifted as well. “He always grumbles when he has to go out, you know that,” he said, helping Jun sort out the bags. Just then, two loud thumps could be heard as the two in question landed.

“The people were so terrified when they heard him,” Jun snorted. “It’s not my fault they can’t understand what we say when we’re in our dragon form, Jun,” Kazunari called, walking into the food storage area with Sho. Jun shook his head fondly and said to them, “Go find Satoshi, he has all the things you guys wanted us to get.”

They wandered off to find their oldest as Jun continued unpacking. When he was done, he folded the bags before placing them neatly in the shelf they left for whatever bags they got from their shopping.

Standing with a tired sigh, he turned and went to find the others, shifting as he went. His palatinate scales gleamed as the light from the torches was reflected off them. _“Leave my hats alone!”_ he found the other four trying on his hats in the large common area that had seven tunnels branching out from it.

Laughing, the four of them put down his hats and escaped with their items, to add to their hoards, probably. They split off into their own tunnels, marked with a piece of cloth the colour of their scales and skin when they shifted on the ceiling.

Grabbing his hats, he walked into his own tunnel as well, which led into a smaller room that had rows and rows of shelves, with hats put neatly side by side each other.

Humans were right about dragons having hoards, but what they hoarded all depended on the dragon him or herself. Satoshi collected his brushes and ink and used them, Sho had his books, Masaki had his plants, Kazunari had his music, and Jun had his hats.

Hats intrigued him. He knew that they were used to protect human eyes from the sun, but he also knew that in the West, people liked to wear them even at night. It was mystifying. Of course, they also had the necessary hoard of gold that all five of them contributed to.

Each dragon had to have a hoard of gold, so they tended to have two hoards, one for gold and one for whatever that piqued their interest. Humans also could not understand Dragonian, which was why all they heard were roars and growls and whatnot.

It was the reason why the dragons were thought to be so scary, and why people came up here to their dwellings often to try and kill them. Jun snorted. Dragons were a bunch of flying lizards competing with each other on a yearly basis to see who was the supreme dragon for whatever sport they were competing in. And humans never ever managed to kill a dragon.

They usually got too scared before they had even taken one step into the cave that was the entrance to the cave system in which the five of them lived in. He shook his head, shifting back in order to place his hats properly onto the shelves. When he was done, he took a step back and surveyed the shelves.

“I might have to ask Masaki to help me make a few more shelves,” he mused to himself. Dinner that night was cheerful, as Sho and Kazunari shared what they had done. “We took the livestock and released them where we always do,” Sho told them, in between bites of meat. “They looked so terrified that I wanted to laugh. Anyway, the amount of livestock in that area is becoming a bit too large, don’t you think?” Kazunari mentioned.

Jun nodded. “Masaki, pick ten that you don’t really like and bring them here,” Jun told him. Masaki looked reluctant, but nodded. “Was that roar necessary, though?” Satoshi mused. “Nah, I just wanted to scare the townspeople. Kobayashi-san looked so terrified!” Kazunari laughed.

“It was quite a sight, though,” Jun smiled. “Anyway, the games are coming up soon, right?” Masaki asked. “In about two months, I think,” Sho said. “How much gold have we won already?” Satoshi asked. “Almost all of our hoard comes from winning those games every year, what do you think?” Sho snorted.

“This year’s games are probably going to be a breeze again, what are the events?” Masaki asked. “Fire-breathing, tail-wrestling, acrobatics, racing, smoke production, wind from wings, roaring, hunting, all the usual,” Kazunari said.

“What did we win last year? Satoshi won acrobatics, Masaki won what, tail-wrestling and wing from wings? I won fire-breathing, while Jun won smoke production, I think? Kazu won hunting,” Sho said. “That was just last year. We won most of the events the year before too. Actually, we’ve basically become the top in almost every event. The winners are always either us or those nosy brats from Mt. Kanjani,” Jun said.

“So, everyone’s probably going to want to beat us, huh?” Masaki grinned. “So we’re just going to have to train!” he continued brightly. Everyone groaned. “Again? Masaki, the last time we went for training Sho nearly collapsed and destroyed a village, he was that tired!” Kazunari scolded him.

“I didn’t know it would be that tiring!” Masaki exclaimed. “Either way, we aren’t doing that again. Besides, all we need to do is win one event per person. The games last for three days, as usual. The invitation will probably come soon. So, Kazu will train for hunting, I’ll train for fire-breathing, Jun can train for smoke production, Satoshi can practise his acrobatics and Masaki, you can do tail-wrestling,” Sho said.

They nodded and stood up, having finished eating. “It’s getting late now, I’m going to go to bed,” Jun said. There were murmurs of agreement as they left the table, shifting along the way.

Human form came naturally to them, just as the dragon form did. They were all born as baby dragons, but every dragon had the ability to take human form. As such, the five of them were known as the Arashi dragons and the five bachelors that travelled to the town monthly at the same time. Humans seemed to think that dragons were scary monsters, but it was only due to the fact that humans did not understand Dragonian language that they were thought of that way.

Their supposed weapons did nothing to harm them, too. All it did was scratch Jun’s scales, which was when he got angry. Then again, Jun supposed that that was why the humans were so afraid of them, as Satoshi had told him numerous times.

Sighing, he extinguished the torches with a small flap of his wings, curling up on his nest and falling asleep.

-

As predicted, the invitation came the next week, right after Jun and Masaki had returned from their weekly terrorising of the townspeople. The orange dragon roared to announce his arrival and landed after Jun and Masaki had moved in.

“ _Was that really necessary, Maru?_ ” Masaki asked. The orange dragon shrugged. “ _Anyway, here you guys go. The invitations for the annual games,_ ” Maru said. “ _Thanks, Maru,_ ” Jun said. “ _We’re all prepared to beat you guys this year!_ ” the orange dragon said proudly. ”That’s what you say every year, Maruyama,” Sho said, emerging from the tunnel.

“ _See you guys there, then!_ ” Maru said, taking off again. He was the resident mail-dragon for their region, as he was one of the dragons with higher stamina. Masaki had done it for a few years, before handing the job over to Maru.

“Well then, let’s see what this year’s games have,” Sho said, picking up the invitation. Scanning it, he said, “Well, the events remain the same, but it seems that the prize this year is larger.” “ _Well, more for us then,_ ” Masaki said, shifting.

Shrugging, Sho turned to walk back into the tunnels, hearing the familiar sounds of shifting as Jun changed. “Shall we start training, then?” Jun said. Kazunari’s voice came from one of the tunnels. “Haven’t you already started?” he said. Satoshi shuffled into sight, with Kazunari following.

Jun snorted. “Obviously not. I’m going to go to the peak now. Smoke production is hell on the cave ceilings,” he said, turning into a tunnel. The others soon split to begin their own training too.

-

Soon, it was time for the games. Needless to say, they wiped out all competition, as usual. Masaki was enthusiastically shovelling the gold they had won into a gigantic bag for them to carry home, while dragons from all over the world congratulated the quintet.

Jun thought that he saw the Kanjani dragons sulking around one of the tables, but was quickly distracted by Sho trying to stuff as much food as he could into his mouth. “Goddamnit, Sho, stop trying to choke yourself to death!” he scolded, as Sho turned to him.

These celebrations after the games were human-form only, so Sho couldn’t shift to pile more food into his mouth. Still, he was a bottomless pit. Kazunari and Satoshi were sitting next to Sho, chatting with people.

“Stop ruining your image, son,” Sho’s dad laughed. Sho swallowed with some difficulty and smiled at his dad, getting up to hug him. The older dragon patted him on the back before releasing him. “Good job today out there, boys,” he told the five. “Thank you,” they chorused. “Well, the celebrations are winding down already, you boys should be getting back to that mountain of yours. Have a safe flight,” Sho’s father said, before knuckling Sho on the head fondly and leaving.

“He’s right, we’ve got to go back,” Kazunari said, standing up. They said their goodbyes and walked to the area where they could take off safely, Masaki carrying the bag of gold with him. They shifted together, and with Masaki grabbing the bag of gold, set off for home. The five dragons made quite a sight as they flew off together, drawing the attention of most of the dragons still lounging around.

When they’d finally gotten home, Masaki went to pour the bag of gold into their hoard, before thumping to the ground heavily next to Sho in the common area. They ate some dried meat that Jun passed around before they all fell asleep, surrounded by their makeshift family.

Jun shook his head at the four slumbering dragons surrounding him, eyes going to a carving on one of the shelves. Masaki had made the carving for them. It was quite a large piece, and clearly depicted five young dragons playing about in the sky.

They’d found this mountain a long time ago, Jun thought. Dragons lived for centuries, and they’d been together for at least two-thirds of each other’s lives. They knew every nook and cranny of this mountain’s cave network by now, unlike the first few years when they’d kept on getting lost. He snorted at the fond memories.

Settling down in between Sho and Kazunari, he gave a strong flap of his wings and extinguished the torches, before closing his eyes and falling asleep, safe and warm among his family.


End file.
